The Fight of Feelings
by MysticTraveller
Summary: He survived and came back. He will show the world who he fights for. One-shot, Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover


**I'm back with a one-shot and my first crossover. This is just something I wanted to write and thought it would be something good to read. Bear with me cause I've never done a crossover before so it's probably going to suck. Oh, Naruto is a ninja here and not a mage.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The capital of Fiore Kingdom, the Flower Blooming Capital, Crocas. And right now also the host of the Grand Magic Tournament. A Tournament which will decide who is the strongest in Fiore. Guilds from around the world come together to prove their strength and try to reach the top of the magic world. But one guild is different, Fairy Tail. After 7 years the main core of Fairy Tail has finally returned and they seek recognition they once had. Their goal is an all-out victory. Failure is not an option. They owe it to their friends who waited and waited for 7 years, enduring all the hate, humiliation. But not anymore. It is time to show the world that Fairy Tail has returned and is here to stay.

Despite their overwhelming desire to win, Fairy Tail didn't have the best of starts. Despite having two teams in the competition, after a couple of rounds they were ranked the bottom two. And now came the battle portion between Elfman from Fairy Tail Team A and Quatro Cerberus Bachus. A chance to strike back but the enemy is tough probably one of the strongest in the tournament. A man said to possess strength equal to Titania Erza.

"Can the contestants please come to the stage?" Elfman looked a bit nervous but some encouragement from his team and the rest of Fairy Tail gave him the confidence he needed to put up a great fight.

"Go forth, only victory is ahead. Have no fear!" came the encouragement from Erza. Natsu grinned like a madman while Gray gave him a nod of recognition. Elfman sighed and made his way to the tunnel that lead to the competition area.

"Can he win?" asked Gray. "I really don't know. That man is… something else." Came the answer from Erza. Gray turned ahead but he was looking a bit nervous now.

Meanwhile, Elfman was walking down the dark tunnel that leads to the stage. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. He knew who he was facing and knew how powerful the man was. Despite his gruesome training he doubted he could win but he will give it his all for the Guild and his family.

He looked on ahead but another figure blocked his way. The man was hooded and Elfman couldn't really see who he was but the way the man stood and the way the power just oozed off of him, it felt familiar to him.

"Who are you?" asked Elfman, readying himself for a dirty tactic by Raven Tail or Quatro Cerberus.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a couple of minutes still no sign of Elfman. The crowd was getting restless and started to booo Elfman and Fairy Tail. The members of Fairy Tail were starting to get worried for Elfman. They knew he wouldn't chicken out of a fight so that meant only one thing, something happened to him.

The pumpkin that acted as the judge of the fight spoke, "Elfman from Fairy Tail has one more minute to appear otherwise he is disqualified. I repeat, ONE MINUTE!"

Natsu roared and blew out some fire, "What's taking him so long? Should we go and take a look?"

Erza gritted her teeth,"We are not allowed to intervene. It was stated in the rules we got before the tournament. We will just hate to wait and trust in Elfman." Gray was gripping the railing, hard. His knuckles were turning white from the force.

Mirajane and Lissana were really nervous and scared for their brother. It wasn't like him to just run away from a fight, no matter the odds. They turned towards the master and saw that he had a serious look on his face, "Master, do you know what's going on?"

Makarov hummed, "Elfman is not alone in that tunnel. Someone else is inside there, someone powerful, very powerful."

Mirajane turned her gaze back towards the entrance of the tunnel, her eyes were looking very worried now. Lissana was in the same situation.

They could only hope everything will be alright.

The Pumpking started the countdown, "15 seconds remain."

With each passing second, Fairy Tail was looking more and more anxious and concerned.

"5 seconds… 4…3…2… Wait, I see movement!" There was nothing but silence in the stadium. Everyone's gaze was glued to the tunnel.

Soft footsteps could be heard and the stadium gulped with excitement.

A moment later, a man stepped out. But it wasn't the one who was supposed to compete.

Instead, a hooded man came out of the tunnel, dressed in all black. Whispers and murmurs flooded the stadium, trying to figure out what the hell was going on!

Fairy Tail were also wondering just what the hell happened. Both Lissana and Mirajane were on the verge of tears, thinking that something bad happened to their little brother. Natsu was just about ready to jump down and smack the guy for hurting Elfman. Erza was looking very nervous for some reason, either because of the enormous power she felt in this intruder or because of something else.

The Pumpkin floated to the man and they had a silent conversation between each other.

A moment later, the Pumpkin nodded and closed its eyes. The Pumpkin was using his magic of communicating with another person telepathically.

A couple of seconds the Pumpkin got its answer.

It floated back to the centre of the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, there's been a slight change of plan. Due to a sudden illness that befell Elfman from Fairy Tail, a Reserve member of the mentioned Guild will take its place. The King of Fiore himself has allowed the switch so everything is by the rules. Now, the contestant has asked me to keep his name a secret but I can assure you he is a Fairy Tail member."

"Erza, do you know who he is?" asked Gray while Natsu leaned in to hear the answer. She shook her head, "No, sadly not. He is hiding his energy signature which makes it impossible to figure out who he is. If he is from Fairy Tail, we will soon find out. I'm more worried about Elfman. He could be hurt."

"I'm fine." Came the answer from behind. The trio turned around and saw Elfman perfectly unharmed and not even winded.

"What happened?" asked Erza. "Just watch. You are gonna love this." Smirked Elfman.

The hooded man started walking towards Bachus who was lying down on the floor, looking all smug and possibly also drunk or that could just be how he normally looks like.

The man stopped a few meters in front of Bachus. Bachus raised an eyebrow, "And who might you be, huh? I was hoping to fight that Elf-boy. Would you mind revealing yourself?"

"Sure."

He raised his hand to his hood and slowly, very slowly pulled it back. The people in the stadium were at edge of their seats, wondering just what kind of surprise is in store for them. The Fairy Tail wasn't faring any better or any other guild for that matter.

A second later, the hood was off and a loud gasp could be heard throughout the stadium. The gasp of recognition.

The Fairy Tail were pale as a ghost. They all recognized the man. How couldn't they? He was one of them, a Fairy. But they never found him after their hibernation and they thought he didn't survive Acnologia's attack. He was fighting the dragon alone when the rest of the Fairy Tail finally showed up but as soon as they arrived he was engulfed in Acnologia's roar. Some still hoped that he was alive, people like Erza, Natsu, Gray and the people that were in the team with him.

At the balcony where the Fairy Tail A was, both Natsu and Gray were stunned beyond recognition but they both grinned a moment later. He is finally back!

Erza was shaking and she brought her hands to her face. She was actually on the verge of tears. She looked away. She didn't want to face him not after that….

"""""""""""""""""""""""""FLASHY""""""""""""""""""""""

"You are not the same Jellal from before. Not the one who struggled to survive!" yelled Erza.

"Maybe you are right." Said Jellal, in a defeated tone.

Erza growled and held him by the collar of his neck, "You jerk!" Somehow, she managed to trip herself over a rock and both of them were sent tumbling down a cliff. When they landed, Jellal was on top of Erza and they were dangerously close to each other.

"You're always right, Erza." Said Jellal gently.

"No, that's not true." Said Erza, a tinge of reed on her cheeks.

"Erza…" Their faces slowly inched closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Memories of their childhood resurfaced, the origin of Erza's last name, the feelings that started that day.

Their lips met. Erza remembered the Jellal she used to know, the kind, the loving one. The man that she loved. But then another memory surfaced but it wasn't a memory of Jellal. It was of a man with wild blonde hair and sun-kissed face with three whisker marks on each cheek, grinning foxily at her, the man that saver her from her past.

Erza's eyes shot open and she pushed away Jellal who was surprised.

Erza clutched her heart, "I'm sorry I can't do this. I…." Jellal managed to smile despite his heart hurting, "You love him don't you…. " Said Jellal vaguely.

Erza shied away from his gaze, "I don't know…" Jellal stood up, "He is one lucky man. I hope 'he' returns soon. I can see he makes you happy, I see that now and I saw that 7 years ago. Don't let that happiness go, Erza."

Erza looked up at the man she thought she loved, "Thank you Jellal and I'm…sorry." He waved her off, "It's okay. I had my shot and I blew it. It's time for me to go now. Be careful in the Tournament."

Erza nodded, " I will, you too. I'll see you soon."

With that Jellal disappeared. Erza stayed for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. She didn't know why that man suddenly reappeared in her mind. She hasn't seen him ever since they came back from their hibernation so why now. Does she really love him?

Rustling to the left of her caught her attention. She looked left and saw something that made her gasp. She saw a silhouette of a man wild blonde hair but the man was gone before she could make out his identity. Her eyes wide, 'It couldn't be him, could it?' thought Erza.

Another thought struck her, 'If that was him, then…. He saw…. The kiss…'

Guilt surfaced in her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks, 'What have I done?' thought Erza.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back down on the floor, Bachus also recognized the man, "Oh, this is a nice surprise. You were reported dead 7 years ago but it seems those rumors were false. Wonderful!"

The man turned towards the Pumpkin and the Pumpkin Head nodded at him. The Pumpkin spoke, his voice magnified so that it could be heard throughout the stadium, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Uzumaki Naruto, S-class mage from Fairy Tail also known as the Orange Death!"

Cheers erupted across the stadium. It seems they remembered who he is. No surprise there, he was considered to be one of the strongest mages, uh ninja, 7 years ago.

Bachus grinned, "Orange Death, huh. Kinda cliché don't you think!"

Naruto smirked, " I think it fits me quite nice. Want me to show you?" grinned devilishly Naruto.

A second later he was in front of Bachus and his fist in Bachus' gut. Bachus was sent flying. He gritted his teeth but he managed to recover mid-air. Regaining his bearing, he clutched his stomach but his grin never faltered.

"Interesting Uzumaki! It seems I will have to take it up a notch."

He picked up his flask of Nectar and started drinking from it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"His true power! So it begins." Said Gray. Natsu was all fired up now. He sooo wanted to fight Naruto turned towards Erza and saw the hurtful look on her face. He considered talking to her about it but he knew what this was all about. Those two can be sooo troublesome at times.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With one final gulp of his Nectar, Bachus dropped the flask. He grinned like a madman. It was his turn to shock the stadium with his speed. In a burst of speed he was behind Naruto, arms spread and cackling like a madman, "I am unstoppable!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gray and Natsu were shocked. They didn't even see him move.

'7 hits in that instant but something was off about them.' Thought Erza who was worried for Naruto. She knew he was strong but they were sleeping for 7 years.

'Please win!' thought Erza desperately.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bachus cracked like a madman, not even bothering to turn around. He did after he heard Naruto speak behind him, "It looks like you aren't as weak as I thought. That is some speed you have there."

Bachus turned around and saw the man unharmed. He looked at his hands and saw nothing wrong so why wasn't he eating dirt!

"How did you survive that? You should be unconscious!"

"I blocked them. All 7 of them!" grinned Naruto.

Bachus grinned, he finally found someone worthy to test his power against, "You know, I'm actually looking forward to this."

He sped towards Naruto and engaged him into a taijutsu match. Drunken fist versus Naruto!

A fist aimed to the head blocked by Naruto's own fist, a kick to the sternum blocked by a knee. Naruto lashed out with his own kick to his head, aiming to kick the lights out of him. Bachus dodge with a show of amazing flexibility by bending his body backwards and then dropping into a handstand and lashing out with both legs to Naruto's stomach which sent him flying into the air.

Bachus jumped above the flying Naruto and started rotating. When Naruto was in front of him, he used the momentum of all that spinning and hit him with a bone breaking kick to his spine.

Naruto was dropping fast towards the ground and a moment later a shockwave erupted from the impact. Naruto was lying face down in the now formed crater.

Bachus landed on the edge of the crater and laughed, "You see! I can't be beaten! Just stay down and save yourself and your guild further humiliation!"

"Now why would I do that? You haven't won yet." Smiled Naruto tauntingly, slowly walking out of the crater while dusting himself off.

Bachus grinned. He saw that his opponent wasn't visibly harmed which made it all more exciting for him!

Naruto smirked and Bachus still grinned like a fool. A moment later Bachus charged. They once again exchanged punches, both seemed to be equal in strength but Bachus was more graceful more elegant which showed in the outcome of the short fist fight. Naruto had his feet swept from him. A kick to his stomach followed but he managed to block it but he was still sent skidding backwards a bit.

The pattern continued for a few minutes. Naruto seemingly couldn't connect his punches but Bachus could. One particular nasty punch to the face sent Naruto tumbling towards the arena wall. A nice little human shaped indent was the result of that action.

Some members of Fairy Tail were visibly nervous. This wasn't going well. The stronger members and the more experienced ones knew this fight was far from over.

Naruto was seemingly motionless in the hole in the wall he just made. His eyes were closed but his lips formed a grin. A grin that looked like he was enjoying himself.

He heard someone shout at him, it was Makarov, "Get up you brat! Stop playing around and finish this!" The stadium was surprised to hear that he wasn't going full out when his opponent was.

Naruto chuckled and jumped down from the hole. He slowly walked towards Bachus who was still smirking. " Glad to see you are still alive!"

"I aim to impress." Smirked Naruto.

Bachus grinned, "You know, I was going to make a bet with Elf-boy but it seems that plan went down the drain or did it? You are a member of Fairy Tail so it shouldn't make a difference. How about a bet? If I win I get to spend the night with the two lovely sisters of Elf-boy, how does that sound?" cracked Bachus with laughter.

Fairy Tail openly glared at the man and Elfman was seething with anger and fury. He wanted to go down there and tear the man apart but he knew Bachus' time is near. He will get his.

Naruto remained silent and stoic but Bachus' laugher continued, "Yes,yes that sounds like a lovely bet. OR we could add Cana to the fray? Would you like that?" The laughter intensified.

He spoke again, "I know, let's include Erza! Now that would be a night to remember!" the laughter was absolutely hideous by now and Fairy Tail were disgusted by this man! Oh how they wished for Naruto to kick his ass!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Makarov face-palmed, "Idiot! Now he's done it."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

What followed next was recorded into history.

One second Bachus was laughing madly and the stadium along with him, the next silence. Reason? Something awoke. Something primal, something vicious. Something dangerous!

Bachus' grin turned into a look of surprise. He looked up towards the source of this feeling and saw something that shocked him to his very core. Two blue orbs were staring down at him with the look of a demon in disguise.

Naruto spoke, "You want to bet?" the voice was calm but beneath the calm exterior was a raging pool of fury. Bachus didn't speak, he couldn't, he didn't dare. He prepared himself for the fight of his life and quite possibly his last fight.

Naruto shifted his legs, spreading them a bit, "I have a bet for you. But first let me show you what you are betting."

And then it happened!

Naruto started channeling huge amount of power inside himself. Bachus started to sweat like crazy and the people who could feel the raging energy inside the man did the same.

After a couple of seconds, the body of Naruto could no longer hold the amount of energy and it started to leak out of him, fast!

A second later. All that pent up energy, exploded outwards, enveloping Naruto in a shroud of pure blue energy. (think about Gildartz's powerup against Natsu) Naruto screamed alongside his energy. The earth shook, the wind raged. The Nature responded to Naruto's power and raged alongside him. Bachus was skidding backwards just from the sheer force of the energy. He was trying to hold his ground but it was futile.

The energy continued to rise and rise. It turned into a pillar of energy and it rose above the stadium and above the clouds. Even the Heavens parted to allow access to this power.

The spectators were clinging to anything they could find, in hope to remain on firm land.

With one final major burst, the energy receded back into its owner. The crowd was thankful that it was over, a couple more seconds and they wouldn't be sitting there. The mages were surprised by the show of power. The weaker members were shaking in the prospect of facing a man with such raw power. The stronger mages held their ground but some of them were pleasantly surprised to find such an opponent here. But they also knew that power isn't everything. What good is all that power if you can't use it?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Wow, that was awesome!" grinned Natsu, already making plans to fight Naruto.

" That is Gildartz' level." Said a visibly shocked Gray. He looked towards Erza and saw that she still had a hurtful look on his face. He spoke to her, "You know, he's doing this for you."

Erza said nothing. Her attention was focused on the man down below. She knew that he was fighting for her but did she deserve it after betraying him like she did?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bachus finally regained his balance and slowly righted himself. He looked towards the opponent and saw no visible change except for the massive power-up.

Fear gone, the grin returned, "Nice light-show, man! Did I offend you with that last statement?"

Naruto slowly walked forwards, an emotionless façade planted on his face " Do you know now what is it you are betting?"

Bachus raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, money, fireworks…."

Naruto stopped walking, "Your life!" Bachus' eyes widened and a moment later he was sent flying away by a powerful punch in the gut. Naruto appeared above him and axe-kicked him to the ground. Bodily fluids came out of Bachus mouth and he was in a world of pain. Naruto jumped away from the hole he just made and waited for the man to resurface.

After a couple of seconds Bachus stumbled out of hole, clutching his ribs. Despite the pain he still grinned and spoke tauntingly, "That's some anger you have there. I wonder who are you protecting. Is it the two Strauss siblings?" Seeing that Naruto didn't tense or twitch he continued, "Cana?" Again nothing. "Is it Erza by chance?" It was miniscule but he saw Naruto's finger twitch and that's all he needed. He cracked like a madman, ignoring his pain, "It is her! How wonderful! Don't worry though, after I win this match, I'll give her the night of her life. She's in good hands or should I say 'I'm in good hands!' "

Despite the anger, Naruto managed to remain calm. He sent a subtle glance towards Erza and their eyes met for the briefest of moments. All the feelings he felt for her came rushing back. He allowed the tiniest of smile grace his lips and then he turned away.

If he kept his gaze for a moment longer he would saw Erza smiling back at him.

He faced Bachus once more, "You really don't know when to quit, huh."

"Nope!" smirked Bachus. "You really should." Said Naruto.

In a show of speed, Naruto was in front of Bachus who was again caught off guard. His speed was just astonishing. On pure reflex, Bachus managed to raise his arm to block the kick that was aimed to his head. He winced when the kick connected. He could swear he felt his bones crack under the pressure.

Bachus lashed out with his left arm and tried to hit Naruto in the face but Naruto easily avoided that flimsy punch. As soon as he dodged, the other foot was already nearing Bachus' rib cage.

Bachus yelled out in pain but they were quickly silenced by a fist in his gut. Blood came out of his mouth and he was barely hanging onto his consciousness. Naruto was standing over his prone form and scowled at him. He hated his type. Thinking they own the world and everything they see just because they are strong.

When he saw that Bachus was trying to stand up, he raised his hand above him and started gathering his chakra. His fellow members knew what he is doing but they felt no pity for Bachus. He won't die but he won't be able to move for several months. He deserved more in their opinion.

Naruto spoke, "I hope you know now when you should quit. Next time I won't be so merciful."

"**Rasengan!" **yelled Naruto before slamming the blue orb in Bachus' stomach. He toned down the power so that he doesn't kill him but enough to send him into unconsciousness.

The deed done, Naruto stood up and slowly walked away. The Pumpking regained his bearings after that display and spoke, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto from Fairy Tail!"

The crowd started cheering but their cheers were overshadowed by Fairy Tail's cheers.

They screamed, "Welcome back Naruto!", "We missed you!", "About time you showed up!"

Naruto smiled at his friends and waved at them. After that he disappeared into the tunnel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That man is something else, isn't he Erza?" Hearing no response, Gray turned around, "Erza?" He saw no Erza just a very excited Natsu. He turned towards the entrance of the tunnel and smirked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Erza." Said Naruto calmly.

"Naruto." Responded Erza, looking him straight into his eyes.

'Here goes.' Thought Erza, managing to find her courage to apologize to him.

"I'm…." she didn't get to finish her sentence when her lips were suddenly assaulted.

Eyes wide, she didn't know what to do. She was prepared to fight for him, for his affection, for his forgiveness but now she doesn't know what to do.

Just when she was about to return the kiss, Naruto pulled away with a gentle smile, "It's okay. I forgive you." Smiled Naruto lovingly.

Tears sprung in her eyes, tears of joy, tears that should have been shed a long time ago but her cowardice wouldn't let her.

She crashed her body against his and cried. He smiled and returned the hug while tracing soothing circles on her back. "I missed you." Said Naruto lovingly. She burrowed her face into his chest, "I missed you too. Don't you dare leave me again!"

Naruto chuckled. He let go of her and used his finger to raise his chin so that he could look her in the eyes, "Never again. I love you." He gave her the most passionate kiss ever to make sure she remembers that forever.

Erza was in heaven. Despite her mistakes, flaws, uncertainties, cowardice, she finally found someone that truly understands her and accepts her for who she is.

Now that she has him in her grasp she will never let him go.

Uzumaki Naruto is hers!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**That's about it. It's nothing special just something I wanted to write. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
